Centuriones
by I can't be a perfect girl
Summary: Gwen le quita a Dakota su Kool-Aid y él trata de recuperrarlo, pero Gwen es más rápida. ¿Lo logrará?


Dakota, centurión de la Quinta Cohorte, entró como un ralámpago en el barracón de su Cohorte.

-¡Gwen , devuélvemelo!

El hijo de Baco perseguía a la excenturiona de la Quinta Cohorte. Por suerte, la Quinta al completo estaba entrenando para los Juegos de Guerra de esa misma noche y no podían ver la escena que estaban montando los dos romanos. ¿Por qué la perseguía? Fácil, Gwen le había quitado a Dakota su refresco en polvo favorito y al que se había vuelto adicto.

-De eso ni hablar, Dakota. Eres su centurión, tienes que estar centrado.

-Soy hiperactivo, ¡no puedo estar centrado!

Se quejaba Dakota mientras perseguía a Gwen entre las literas de su barracón; pero la excompañera de Dakota era muy rápida.

-¡Devuélvemelo!

La chica, saltó entre las dos camas de una de las muchas literas a modo de negativa. Dakota, se apoyó jadeando levemente por el esfuerzo. Devería hacer más ejercicio y dejar de beber tanto Kool-Aid.

-¡Gwendolyn!- gritó un exasperado Dakota.

El hijo de Baco volvió a correr tras la excenturión mientras esta reía y corría esquivando literas, sillas, sofás y demás mobiliario. Dakota, más que esquivar muebles, se movía derribando sillas.

-¡Eh, Centuriona Kebab!

-¡No me llames así!- Gwen paró en seco y se dió la vuelta para quejarse y mirar a Dakota con mala cara, no le gustaba ese apodo; ni siquiera cuando Marte se refirió a ella como la "Centuriona Kebab"; desde entonces, la habían llamado así algunas veces.

El frenazo de Gwen fué tan de golpe que Dakota casi choca con ella. La excenturiona retrocedió de espaldas para que Dakota no le arrebatara su Kool-Aid. Gwen no tardó en dar de espaldas contra una mesa. Dakota se acercó a ella para impedir que huyera.

-Y ahora- empezó Dakota, jadeando por la carrera- ¿me vas a devolver el Kool-Aid?

-No. Dakota, eres su centurión, debes estar centrado. Además, no es bueno que tomes tanto azúcar.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta que vengas de visita, pero deja en paz mi Kool-Aid. ¡Por favor!

Dakota pasó los brazos alrededor de Gwen, pero no para abrazarla, sino para tratar de coger su bebida, que la chica trataba de proteger tras su espalda. Gwen, se removía intentando que Dakota no alcanzara su bebida, pero era difícil moverse por el estrecho espacio que dejaban los brazos de Dakota.

Después de unos minutos, Dakota se dió por vencido. Se apartó de Gwen y se sentó en una litera algo molesto. Muy a su pesar, Dakota sabía que no podía enfadarse con Gwen. Ella le caía bien a todo el mundo porque era optimista, se preocupaba por su gente y trataba de mantener alta la moral.

Gwen se acercó al centurión de la Quinta Cohorte. Lanzó suavemente el termo con Kool-Aid sobre el regazo de Dakota y se sentó en la litera, a su lado.

Dakota miro sorprendido el termo y luego miró a Gwen confuso. Sin esperar ni un segundo, el hijo de Baco alzó el termo para beber, pero Gwen lo cogió por el brazo para detenerlo.

-Solo un sorbo.- rogó Dakota. Gwen suspiró y le soltó el brazo.

Dakota tomó un sorbo, manchándose los labios de rojo. Le costó mucho beber un sorbo del Kool-Aid y no tragar más líquido, pero se contubo y le ofreció a Gwen, quin rechazó la bebida con un gesto de la mano.

-Dakota, tengo que decirte algo.- Gwen parecía nerviosa, algo muy impropio en ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dakota preocupado.

-Nada, es solo que. . . No sé como decirlo.

Gwen se tapó la cara con las manos. Dakota le puso una mano en el hombro para inspirarle confianza e incitarla a seguir hablando. Gwen se quitó las manos de la cara y suspiró resignada. Lo siguiente que hizo Gwen fué algo que sorprendió mucho a Dakota:

Le atrapó la cara con las manos y lo besó. Dakota dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Soltó el termo de Kool-Aid, pasó los brazos alrdedor de Gwen y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

Una vez terminaron de besarse y se separaron unos centímetros, con las manos de Gwen todavía en las mejillas de Dakota y los brazos del hijo de Baco abrazando a Gwen. Dakota pudo ver que los labios de Gwen se habían manchado de Kool-Aid al rozar los suyos y ahora estaban rojos. No pudo evitar reirse un poco.

-Parece que hayas bebido Kool-Aid.- rió el hijo de Baco.

-Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto esa bebida.- le respondió Gwen, relamiéndose los labios.

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado._

_Antes de nada quiero aclarar que esta historia ya la he publicado en otro sitio, en Potterfics bajo el nombre de Olor_a_sal. Así que esto no es plagio ni nada parecido._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
